Fairytale
by Rainbow-Pixie-Styx
Summary: Kurogane pries into Fai's past and learns about a past lover, and the betrayal of a king. oneshot.


Summary: Kurogane pries into Fai's past, and learns about a past lover, and the betrayal of a king. oneshot.

Set before Tokyo Acid, but has some major spoilers. No set world, since the world they're in matters not in this story.

Inspiration for this fic? Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring lol.

_Show me how to lie_  
_ You're getting better all the time_  
_ And turning all against the one_  
_ Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_ Another clever word_  
_ Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_ And as you get back into line_  
_ A mob jumps to their feet_

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ Man, he never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_

_ And now you steal away_  
_ Take him out today_  
_ Nice work you did_  
_ You're gonna go far, kid_

_ With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_

_ Slowly out of line_  
_ And drifting closer in your sights_  
_ So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_ It's a scene about me_  
_ There's something in your way_  
_ And now someone is gonna pay_  
_ And if you can't get what you want_  
_ Well it's all because of me_

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ Man, I never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_

_ And now you'll lead the way_  
_ Show the light of day_  
_ Nice work you did_  
_ You're gonna go far, kid_  
_ Trust, deceived!_

_ With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_

_ Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_ He never had a chance_  
_ And no one even knew_  
_ It was really only you_

_ So dance, fucker, dance_  
_ I never had a chance_  
_ It was really only you_

_ With a thousand lies_  
_ And a good disguise_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_

_ Clever alibis_  
_ Lord of the flies_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_ When you walk away_  
_ Nothing more to say_  
_ See the lightning in your eyes_  
_ See 'em running for their lives_

* * *

**Fairytale**

* * *

Fai gazed out the frost covered window, sapphire eyes looking tired and worn. Snow flakes danced in the wind beautifully, gracefully spinning and swirling in the sun-lit sky, shimmering like jewels. It was cold in this beautiful new world, and the confines of the bedroom window did very little to eliminate the cold chills from Fai's body. This world reminded him of his own, though thankfully it wasn't. Stepping away from the window in an attempt to warm his cool skin, Fai instead retreated to a small bed in the corner of the room.

Muffled chatter hung in the air, only being blocked by a thin door. Fai had retreated to his bedroom an hour ago, telling his companions that he was feeling a little under the weather, and that he was going to lay down for a while and rest. The others had given him a curious look, but said nothing to stop Fai as he retreated, somber look covering his face as soon as he turned to leave. Everyone had seen it, but no one had said a word.

It had been true that Fai was feeling a bit sick, but not from a virus that he had caught. When he had first arrived and saw the winter wonderland, panic had set in, overwhelming him. Fai had almost puked all over Kurogane, whom he was sure would've killed him promptly after. He would remember that too, when he finally found his own world...

Fai sat at the edge of the bed, its springs squealing under his weight. Arms were braced behind him, softly gripping the worn, faded blanket. Blond hair fell into his eyes, and he shook his head gently to try and remove it from his sight, and failed. A sudden, sharp knock at the door startled him.

Regaining composure quickly, Fai answered the knock. "Yes?" He called out, sitting up fully on the bed.

The door opened, and Kurogane walked in, turned, and closed the door behind him. Solid red eyes met his own, and Fai tried to ignore the strange bubbly feeling that welled up inside of him when their eyes would meet. Kurogane's hair was tousled as usual, although it looked as though the man had tried to tame it at least a little, though to Fai's delight he had failed.

"How are you feeling? The Kid and the Princess are worried." Kurogane's gruff voice filled the room, momentarily eliminating the voices coming from outside the bedroom walls.

A smile immediately morphed onto Fai's face, as though his lips had a mind of their own. "I'm feeling much better, you can let them know I'll be coming out soon. Now if you'd excuse me, Kuro-pon, I'd like to be alone for a bit longer."

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face. You know I can see right threw that bullshit. What the hell's going on with you? If something's wrong just say it!" Kurogane burst, surprising Fai slightly, smile fading slightly.

Turning away from Kurogane, Fai gave a soft sigh and set his eyes on the snow outside of his window yet again.

"This place reminds me of Ceres."

The silence was thick, tense. Glancing at Kurogane out of the corner of his eye, he could tell the man had no clue as to what to say. Fai ripped his gaze off the dark haired man, and looked downward at the floor.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Kurogane questioned suddenly.

Fai debated his answer for a minute before deciding to speak. "Yes. There is too much pain in the memories of my home. Too much hate, too many deaths..."

The bed shifted and squealed as Kurogane sat down on its edge next to Fai. Blue met red, and Fai tried his best to hide the emotions from his eyes. From the look on Kurogane's face, he had not succeeded. Kurogane sighed heavily.

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you in Ceres. I've never asked, because its not my business. But now I'm asking. I want to know, because quite honestly I think you're overreacting about whatever happened. Nothing could be as bad as you make it seem." Kurogane said, rolling his eyes.

Fai could feel anger swelling up inside of him. Nothing could be so bad? What did Kurogane know of his past? What did Kurogane know of the pain Fai had been threw? The deaths? The destruction? Did the Ninja honestly believe that Fai's whole life up to this point had been some kind of fairytale? Fai hid his emotions behind a cold, unfeeling smile.

"You want to know my story, Kuro-pu?" Fai questioned lightly, a bit of bitter laughter in his voice. If Kurogane wanted to know, who was he to hold back? After they collected all of Sakura's feathers, they would all go their separate ways anyhow...

Kurogane gave a nod, and Fai let himself drift into memories.

"Once upon a time, there were two son's born, twins..." Fai began, as though he was telling a bedtime story."The twin's names were Fai and Yuui, and they were the son's of the King of Ceres."

"You mean you have a brother?" Kurogane exclaimed, obviously worried at the thought of a second Fai. "Hush, Kuro-rin. You wanted story-time, so now you have to listen to the story. No questions asked." Fai said softly, holding Kurogane's gaze. The other man nodded reluctantly. It was obvious that Fai was disconnecting himself from the story he was telling, but he didn;t care. Fai continued.

"Twins born in Ceres were considered to be a curse upon the whole city. Soon after the birth of them, Ceres began experiencing crop failure, and shortages in water. Immediately the people of Ceres blamed the twin boys. The King dismissed such thoughts, thinking them foolish. In his eyes, the events were simply unfortunate timing. But after years and years of bad harvests and lack of rain, the King began to believe his people.

'Perhaps these children really are a curse, a sin...' The King had thought.

The King called upon his Queen, and asked her what her thoughts were on the twins. The Queen sadly agreed with the people of Ceres. The twins simply must be a curse, and they must be dealt with if the King wanted to end the drought."

"Stupid..." Kurogane muttered under his breath. Fai ignored him and continued.

"Soon after they talked, the King decided to put both of the children in a tower that blocked all magical abilities, and keep them there for the remainder of their lives. Fai was placed in the top of the tower, and Yuui was kept in the bottom. The crops returned to life, and the King and Queen came to accept the fact that their only children were a curse to their kingdom. The twins mother soon became depressed, and ultimately committed suicide. The King, morning the loss of his Queen, died soon after.

The King's brother, Ashura, took the throne. When his brother had been ruling, Ashura had disagreed with the decision to lock up his twin nephews, and Ashura immediately set out to right the wrong. When Ashura arrived at the tower though, he found that Fai had been killed. Shoved from the top of the tower, and fell to his death. When Ashura found Yuui, he was crying, screaming, 'I want to die,' chanting it over and over."

Kurogane looked surprised, realization lighting up his eyes, but he said nothing.

"Yuui had sat at the bottom of the tower, in his cell, and had watched his brother die, not able to help him." Fai whispered, emotion causing his voice to waver slightly.

"Oi, you ok?" Kurogane asked upon seeing Fai's eye's loose focus.

"Of course, Kuro-wanwan. Now, I'll change the point of view to my own, unless you want me to continue it as it is now." Fai murmured.

"Do what you want."

"The newly crowned King, Ashura, took me to the castle and gave me a room to stay in, and food to eat. King Ashura discovered soon after I arrived at the castle that my power had grown so much since my imprisonment, coupled with my inability to use my powers, I had lost all control of his magic. Ashura, fearing my power, placed a binding mark on my back, restricting my powers.

Upon discovering that King Ashura had freed me, the people of Ceres were outraged. They feared that death would follow, and declared their worries to their King.

The King assured the people that they were safe from the curse, that it seemed since one of the brother's had died, the curse had been broken. The people demanded to see me, Yuui, to decide for themselves that I was no longer a threat.

Ashura approached me with the people's desires to see him, and begged me to be pleasant for them. To smile, even though he knew it hurt. To laugh even when he wanted to cry. I was brought before them, and much to the King's surprise, had introduced myself as Fai. I smiled, laughed, pretended that the past had never happened.

The people begrudgingly accepted me back into society."

Fai trailed off, looking lost in thought. His eyes held a sadness, cold and painful.

"Years passed by, and I grew older, taller, stronger. Ceres found itself on the verge of war with a bordering country, Lunai. The highest General of the Lunai army was sent over to Ceres to discuss the war, and see if it could be avoided... I remember the first time I met him..." Fai shook his head, and tried his best to continue his fairytale life.

"I was training outside when the solders and the general approached the palace. Immediately they mocked me because of my slender frame, and delicate look. I remember mocking them back, and telling them I needed no brute strength to kill, since I had been skillfully trained and was not a savage. The general approached me then, a smirk on his face.

I remember him so clearly, because you remind me of him so, Kuro-pon."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurogane immediately questioned, curious.

"We were told along this journey we may encounter people who looked similar to people we knew. I believe he was was a version of you, Kuro-kun." Fai enlightened, watching as Kurogane's eyes widened.

"A version of me?"

"Yes, now, back to the story. The general walked over to me, smirking. He had piercing red eyes and long black hair that was drawn together by a band . He was tan, muscular, much taller then I was. He asked me to fight him, and I asked him his name.

'You-oh.'

He stated his name and charged me. We exchanged blow after blow, my movements graceful and swift, where his were slower but when they connected they were devastating. My eyes rarely left his, and I could see so much passion. He was clearly enjoying our fight... Thinking back on it, it was like a waltz, a beautiful dance. Dodges, spins, flying limbs and swift movements all coming together in a wonderfully graceful way. By the time we stopped a crowd had gathered around us, watching.

Including King Ashura.

Ashura's eyes held such distaste looking into my own, as though he was disgusted with the way I had conducted myself. But for the first time in a while, I felt pleased with my actions. I was immediately dismissed from the training grounds, and told to go back to my room. I knew why. Ashura was afraid that the fight would only add fuel to the possible war. That my actions would cause the general and his men to go back and tell their King to declare war.

Giving the general one last glance, I left.

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. The general, You-oh, stood outside.

'You never told me your name, boy.' Was the first thing he said. It surprised me.

'You never asked.' I replied, and closed the door again.

You-oh left that night, and Ashura approached me the next day. He reprimanded me for allowing the fight to take place. I told him it was not my intentions to start a war, and that the general had asked for the fight, but Ashura didn't care. I promised I wouldn't let it happen again, and retreated back to my room for the night.

Months later Ashura approached me again. Apparently the general had specifically requested that I travel to Lunai, to sign a peace treaty. Three days later, I arrived in Lunai. The land was so different from Ceres, very warm and inviting to the eye. You-oh approached me that night as I sat in the room that had been prepared for me. His clothing was dark blue, matching the sky, and under the moonlight he seemed to glow. He looked beautiful."

"I'd hardly call someone who looks similar to me beautiful." Kurogane told Fai, looking slightly irritated at his double being called beautiful.

"If you had seen what I saw that night, you'd understand, Kuro-pu." Fai said with a gentle smile, gazing at Kurogane. The other man blushed slightly.

"Whatever. Tell me more."

"Of course. You-oh sat with me that night, and told me about himself. Told me that since that day we met, he couldn't get me to leave his thoughts. That he had to see me again after this. I agreed, and for months afterward we would both find a night to sneak away and meet each other. In the beginning, we simply talked. Soon though, words turned to kisses, and eventually we became lovers. Are you ok, Kuro-kun?"

Kurogane's face was flushed red, obviously shocked that Fai had taken on a lover. A lover that looked like Kurogane. Kurogane gave a quick nod, and Fai smiled sadly and continued.

"The last time I saw him was about a year before I traveled to the Witch. King Ashura had approached me, and asked me for my hand, and to rule with him. I told him I had no answer for him at the time, and left that night to visit You-oh. I told him of the King's question, and immediately he asked my response. I told him that I had fallen in love with him, and it was a love that easily outweighed any feelings Ashura had ever gave me.

"Is that so?" A deep voice had called from the shadows of the woods.

Ashura had followed me that night. He knew of my relationship with You-oh, and of my love for him now. You-oh was unarmed at the time, his sword laying near the fire we had lit perhaps an hour before. Ashura approached him, and..." Fai took a breath, and felt Kurogane's eyes on him.

"Ashura killed him, didn't he." Kurogane finished, a frown on his lips. Kurogane's face showed no emotion, though his eyes held an understanding in them.

"Yes." Fai whispered. "I returned with Ashura, and locked myself in my room after that. He asked me to be with him again, since You-oh had died, and I refused. I told him I would rather die. Ashura was enraged, and the people suffered because of that. First Ashura killed off the crops, then limited the water intake. Then, when he thought the people were still not suffering enough, he started going town to town, killing hundreds of people with his own hands.

I begged him to stop, and he threw me aside. So I went to his chambers late one night, while he slept, and cast a sleep spell upon him, hoping that once he awoke his heart would hurt less. Hoping that when he woke up from such a long slumber, he wouldn't kill me, too. That was the night I left for the Witch..." Fai ended.

Kurogane remained silent for a good ten minutes afterward, taking in the information he had been told. Fai had simply looked out the window, the smile that had once graced his face eliminated by the pain of bad memories. The story seemed to unreal, so devastating that it couldn't have possibly happened. Yet he couldn't feel any lies in the story.

"You know, sometimes leaving isn't a bad thing." Kurogane said finally, breaking the silence. "Sometimes its a second chance. Just don't screw it up."

"I'm scared for you." Fai stated suddenly, meeting Kurogane's eyes with his own wide blue eyes. Blond wisps of hair fell into his eyes, shielding them.

"Why?"

"We've been told that we will eventually stumble across my world. Its inevitable. I-I don't want you to die like You-oh did. You're not my lover, I'm very aware. But I couldn't handle it if you died like him. I don't want you to die." Fai whispered.

"Oi, mage! What do I look like a little girl?" Kurogane shouted in irritation, startling Fai.

"Only when you sleep, Kuro-wanwan."

"Shut up! And I'm not going to kick the bucket just because some guy pokes me with a stick! I've been in wars, served Princess Tomoyo for years, and trained hard! You won't be the death of me, and neither will he."

Fai swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

AN: I'm sure there are a whole bunch of flaws to be found here, and probably a lot of OOC-ness. But let me explain away my thinking on some of that now. Chii is not present because realistically, Fai was giving an overview of his life. Other then being a giant fishing net to make it harder for Ashura to catch Fai, she didn't serve much purpose other then friendship for Fai. Fai seems very OOC to me. But perhaps not, from the correct POV. In the fic, he lets down his guard a lot, and reveals his true feelings to Kurogane. And yes I know Fai's past is probably extremely wrong, but in case it isn't already known, this is a fan fiction lol. If you wanted the story straight from the manga, you wouldn't be here would ya? Anywho, R&R!


End file.
